flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The origins of the fathers cursed castle
Once there was a great king of nature. His name was Stephen. He was an orange and white humanoid coyote that was born in the reign of the wolf of corruption called Dealth. He had bones painted on his dark body. He was one of his slaves and was treated terribly. He wanted to show the world who he truly was. As he became an adult he fought dragons and demons of every kind and he would always come back alive. Dealth was jealous of his accomplishments and wanted him gone as fast as possible. And so he announced a fight with Stephen at the wolves' deep dark den. Many civilians of every animal kind came to watch. The fight was hard to watch, filled with violence and screams. Stephen won the fight and Dealth was dead on the ground, left there to rot. Stephen has been given the crown of nature and he has made his grand speech. I swear to the only creator of this realm that I will bring peace to this land and help out as many civilians as I can! Dealth's den was shortly demolished, leaving no sign of its existence behind. Stephen then decided to build a large castle with many flowers, beds, and libraries. The castle was built with stones cut into rectangles placed one over the other. Some thought that Stephen was being haunted by the ghost of Dealth as many strange occurrences happened. Some of Stephen's guards thought they saw him looking out the highest window of one of the towers; he seemed angry. Multiple fires took shape in the castle walls but the guards would always find a way to extinguish them. These fires could not be explained. Some guards expected the worst and they decided to guard as much as possible. Many mysteriously died of being crushed, drowning, and of a deadly illness. Stephen thought this was a curse thrown at him and his followers. For many years he searched for a way to undo the curse, but to no avail. His death left many in despair and the civilians moved out of town to be safer from the curse. The castle was left abandoned. Until the devil himself bought the castle and changed its surroundings. It looked darker, with skulls and prison cells and torture chambers. The devil desired to stay there until his son came to this realm. Demons were forced to do as he said. The devil felt a positive spirit around and he disliked the feeling it projected. Many demons were saved from their suffering and slavery. The devil was infuriated so he searched for the spirit, but he was unable to defeat the spirit of Stephen as he was too holy and powerful. Before leaving the devil created his son and made him owner of the castle as he left, saddened of the possible death of his son. And now the father, as he was called, owned the castle. He only had a few demons on his tail left but he was fine with it. Stephen tried to stop him but his powers were no match to his. Now he waits until the father's death. The father made the castle a living hell as he lured many humans and animals inside to wind up killing them in the sickest ways. Stephen was terrified and sad at the terrible sight. Three hundred and thirty-three ghosts haunt the castle til this day. The father fortunately passed away in the hands of Tristan's team of heroes in Goanipaulis. The castle is known to have the most dangerous and unstable architecture of this realm. Many have attempted to live inside, but various items were seen levitating, many noises such as screams cries and footsteps were heard all over the castle, and many people were bruised by what seemed to be the specters of the father's victims. Nobody has dared step foot inside again, and once again the castle stood there abandoned with trapped spirits still haunting its grounds. Category:Scary Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll